kettlefandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Lostris's bane
Ideas for the fanon * Lo Tis: Parallel to Lostris, a firebender who runs a car business called "Awiki". ** Lo Tis is commonly called "Queen of Awiki". She is aptly named, because she is a hard-ass boss who hates her employees. * One day she meets Mako and immediately falls in love with him because of his tallness. * Lo Tis has a child named Thai, who bothers her all the time by asking her for things. Thai's father is unknown. * Lo Tis is Mako's ex, before Korra. She hates Korra (i.e due to jealousy), but soon after, hates Mako for choosing Korra over her. ** She sends spies to check in on Mako from time to time. This is how she discovers their new relationship. One spy in particular is quite trusted for this task: the mysterious Agent T. ** ^Employed to "eliminate" competition of Mako. ** Her best friend Sela proves to be a good emotional baggage controller. ^^ But she has soon had enough of being a punching bag by her "friend". * Agent T has her own set of motivations for helping Lo Tis; Mako once cut in front of her at a green grocers many years ago, and for that... She desires ultimate revenge. ** She is actually a double agent: she cavorts with Bolin, whose intention is to help Mako out of worry, and Lo Tis, who wants to be able to dominate Mako and make him hers. In reality, she uses both - Lo Tis for her connections and money, and Bolin for Mako's dirty secrets and weak spots. ** She is one of the few people who torture Mako. * Lo Tis's favuorite brand of jokes are ones concerning perverts. She cracks one of those ''all'' the time. * Made a millionaire by a fluke in the business of selling waffles, Lo Tis had no need to go to school or to study, commonly utilizing the excuse "I'm richer and more powerful than all of you" to cover up her laziness. ** The waffles that she sold had a parallel of Belgian chocolate inside. ** Lo Tis commonly keeps a waffle around her person at ''all'' times, and munches on them when she is stressed or otherwise busy. * Lo Tis dies at the end of the fanon by being "eaten by a carnivorous Pabu". ** She first meets the carnivorous Pabu via a hobo named Ket Le. Ket Le is hired specifically by Sela and Sawang Fire for his rare carnivorous Pabu. Sela is in it for revenge, for being treated badly by Lo Tis in for a good part of their relationship. (p.s before Sawang gets burnt to a crisp) ** Sawang Fire is an escaped inmate from the old Boiling Rock prison. He was locked up by the agents of Lo Tis after he tried to kill Mako for some money on the streets of Republic City. He goes back, looking for revenge, and first enters Lo Tis's office, but is rebuffed. A few days later, he encounters Lo Tis's disillusioned friend, and plots revenge with the carnivorous Pabu. * Lo Tis hates homophobes and quite enthusiastically advocates women's rights. ** A man named Sawang Fire, from a far away place in the Earth Kingdom, expresses his opinion that all women should have their place under men. Lo Tis promptly socks him, and burns him to a crisp with her firebending. (After carnivorous Pabu is hired) * Lo Tis has a friend called Sela, to whom she bothers all the time by pushing pink and cuteness on her. She finally drowns Sela in a pool after she tried to take revenge. * Mako has a habit of nearly calling Korra by the name "Lo Tis". * A lot of SM. A lot... ** Mako's suffering is assured. Perhaps once he finally kicks the bucket it will be Korrasami that rules! * If any questions are ever given to her, Lo Tis diverts them onto her faithful secretary Lia. She does this under the pretense that "she is too busy to be bothered by ridiculous questions". If ever questioned on that stance, she always replies "Get the Fuck out!" ** Lia, Lo Tis's secretary, always answers questions with a string of rude expletives. ** Lia is one of the "sexiest" characters in the fanon, and is characterized as a female fatale, total Bamf. * At the end, it is revealed that the entire fanon was based on Meelo's crack dream. * There may be other references to known people, discounting Lostris, Thailog, Seliah, Lia, KettleMeetPot, Trillian, and Dcasawang1. ---- Prologue: Dream of a Distant Guy Lo Tis is a twenty-three year old woman who was born in the Fire Nation. As a child, she always had a bad habit of eating chocolate when stressed or even when she wasn't. She refined the eating of such sweets into an art, and coined the waffle; when she became an adult, Lo Tis moved to United Republic and brought it with her. Because of this, she became a millionaire by creating a waffle business. The concept of a "waffle" had never been seen before in the market, thus, she garnered an immediate fame for its creation. Her lifestyle became a symbol of her success; money, power, and lots of expensive waffles to munch on during times of stress and relaxation. She was also very renowned for her sharp tongue, the delicate instrument that she used to shred arguments like paper and to cut into people's souls and esteem. This also correlated to the various (seemingly always) derogatory nicknames she gave people. A self-assured smartass, Lo Tis had no need or desire to go to school and study, already being incredibly gifted in the knowledge of success in all her business ventures. "You're not well focused" said her friend, Sela . "I don't care what you think!" she responded arrogantly, "I'm now richer and more powerful than you. Leave my presence before you get your ass burnt." This way, she eventually became the owner of a car industry called Awiki, where all her employees felt a terrible fear of her. She soon came to be known as the 'Queen of Awiki', an oppressive hard-ass boss who hated all the workers and grunts beneath her command. Needless to say, Lo Tis despised the title for its underlying meaning, and the cycle of hate continued. Unlike Hiroshi "Fatso" Sato, she was never able to gain the cooperation of her entire company, and she remained side-lined by his success until the end of the Anti-bending Revolution. Lo Tis had a child, Thai "Food", who had been born three years ago before she had become Awiki's owner. Though his father was long gone, Lo Tis was willing to find another one for him. And that's how one day, she met one of her employees: "Sexy-fine" Mako. Very uncharacteristically, she immediately developed a crush on him when she noticed his tallness and surly bearing. Always bold with her advances, she asked him if he wanted to have dinner some time, to which Mako excitedly accepted. Lo Tis started dating Mako and eventually became his girlfriend, however, three months later, Mako met another girl: Korra "Gore-ya". Mako became more distant, usually giving excuses to not meet Lo Tis, and he started meeting Korra secretly, hiding his new crush to his girlfriend. When Lo Tis stumbled upon the affair, she, in a fit of anger, fired Mako and broke up with him, telling him she never wanted to see him again. A year later, Lo Tis' life had devolved into a routine of mundane work and pleasure. She had found no partner to content herself with, and though she was stubborn and set in her ways, she began missing her ex-boyfriend and realized how good those months had been. It was with this thought she decided to get him back. She was a person who hated failure, and that feeling was transposed toward Korra, the source of the discontent that had caused Mako to grow distant from her. She was willing to do anything to get Mako back, and to have him stay with her forever. Behind the scenes, the Equalist revolution raged on, however, not even they could trump the power of a wealthy, business entrepreneur. She held no fear towards the Avatar in the least, and in a competition of Mako's favor, she held the advantage over the tomboy adolescent, who, according to her sources, was unable to wear makeup properly. And so, the wild story of Lo Tis began. Chapter 1: Ruin Rise, Joy Fall Bad news The usual hum-drum of the city continued below her, a plethora of ants scurrying along their place of business under her watchful gaze. The elegant windows of her office provided her the perfect vantage point to survey her empire, from the highest building in Republic City. This was life for Lo Tis at the present time, a woman too powerful for her own good, and far too efficient to garner any kind of excitement from life. She had far too much time on her hands if she could devote half an hour, in every hour, to just sit back and watch people down below, like that fat cop running for his money after a girl in blue... She hated blue. The waffle business she had constructed around herself ran like a well oiled machine, a testament to her great attention to detail and narrow-minded determination to pursue perfection in everything. Life was good... almost too good. Her daily routine had boiled down sleep, work, and eat, and gathering enough money for herself in each hour to support another person for a lifetime - though, she would never do something so disgustingly philanthropic. It was at times like these that she missed the moments of debauchery with that "sexy-fine" tall hunk of a man Mako. Those little flings of affection were very uncharacteristic of her, now that she reflected on it, almost like her personality just collapsed into wet dough whenever he was around. But... Lo Tis still missed getting laid with a man worthy of her standards... Nevermind that he was a street rat and an orphan, and a probable gold digger like she had heard from her acquaintance Asami... Well, maybe that did matter a bit, but she just missed him damnit! It almost felt as if she were stuck in some contrived plot device in those bad plays she had gone to in the Fire Nation... As if on time to interrupt her most important thought of the day, her secretary Lia glided in as usual, clad in her semi-transparent (''hateful'') blue skirt, light green shirtwaist and heels. Her odd black sunglasses were slung over hair as a sign of respect... She learned ''that'' lesson during the first hour on the job. Lo Tis also hated not being able to look into a person's eyes to check if they were intimidated enough or not. By all accounts, Lia was named "sexy" by all those dimwitted men who didn't know any better. Not that Lo Tis cared too much, but she also hated being one-upped. Perhaps she would have to tweak a few things in the outfit policy, just to be extra bitchy to her employees. But right now, it was time to do her daily checkup on one particular man... Probably the most interesting time of her day as supreme overlord of Republic City. "How can I help you, madam"? Lia inquired smoothly, utterly unflappable after five years of service. Lo Tis hated those kinds of people. However, the employee market was short on competency these days, and Lia was far too valuable to be gotten rid of. "Call Agent T now. I want her here in ten minutes" Lo Tis ordered sharply. She watched her secretary glide out the door again (''How did she do that?''), before picking up another waffle from the plate on her desk. She was not one to stuff her face, like Mako, so she serenely savored every bite, munching down hard on the refined texture of the godly sweet bread... This felt as a good as firing someone for absolutely no reason. Before she could take another bite, Lia (''Again?!'') glided through the door again. Lo Tis frowned at her and was about to unleash a reprimand before her secretary cut her off with the most inane and idiotic question that she had ever heard in five years. "By the way, Ms. Lo Tis, your fan mail arrived early this morning. There was one high priority message from one of your franchise owners..." Lia pulled out a wad of paper from the insides of her tight shirtwaist (''How in hell...?''), while Lo Tis gaped in both exasperation and wonder. "...It says and I quote: ''I LOVE YOUR MANY FLAVORS OF WAFFLE!!! WE WANT MOAR WAFFLES, GIVE US MOAR OF ALL FLAVORS EXCEPT THOSE NASTY BLUE ONES... PLS?!!!''" "That's it! Get out of my sight now and get Agent T immediately! I don't care what those losers have to say! I want my Mako update NOW!" Lia glided out the door, as usual, while Lo Tis sat down at her desk, fuming at the delay. "...And one more thing Lia! Fire the idiot who sent that message!" said Lo Tis, calling after the departing short blue skirt. When Agent T arrived, she was five minutes early, something that Lo Tis could appreciate. The mysterious woman was armored in gear whose design seemed almost stolen from the Metalbending Police Force, which only made her that much more intimidating. A hood darkened the contours of her face, leaving nearly no clue to her appearance. Lo Tis and Agent T were kindred souls indeed. Lo Tis crossed her arms. "So what news do you have for me about that gallant?" "I'm afraid that you will not like to hear this." she started, "Mako and his girlfriend, Korra, are now in a new phase of their relationship." "Oh spirits. What is this new phase? Explain." "Well... it happens to be observable at nights..." "What?! That soon? That bitch! She will pay for this!" she yelled clearly enraged, "Agent T, I need you to tell me all the details you have gathered, to me." "Okay." she sighed, "It was yesterday during one of my usual investigations..." What Agent T saw :''Trill's story'' Whining and plans When Lo Tis asked Agent T to leave, she started throwing all her things at the walls and destroying all the furnitures of her office. She ordered Lia to call her personal friend, Sela. She was Lo Tis' friend since they were born; though the two have a friendly relationship, the firebender was always quite rude to her, usually treating her bad, and using offensive nicknames every time she could. However, Sela was a good person, and couldn't leave her childhood friend as much as Lo Tis likes to make her life miserable. "Sela!" Lo Tis exclaimed. "What's wrong, Lo Tis? Why are you crying this way? You are a mess." And it was true, while waiting for Sela's arrival, Lo Tis had been crying for an hour, devastated at the news. She had asked Lia for a bottle of Jenever and it was now almost empty. The businesswoman was laying on the floor, a spot of liquor was noticeable at her side, and pieces of glass scattered all over the room. Lo Tis, trying to speak as sober as she could, told her loyal friend the information Agent T had just given to her. "That's normal, Lo Tis. After a year, you should have expected it..." Sela tried to comfort her. "No! No, it's not!" her tears kept being shed. Distraught, her body still remained immobile on the expensive carpet of her office. Sela patted her back, but her attempts to calm her didn't seem to have any effect. "You'll have to accept it, Lo Tis. It had to happen eventually. There's nothing you can do now, but forget and look forward to a better future. You'll meet someone else if you want to." "I don't want anyone else, I told you! You are supposed to be her to help me, not to make me feel worse. Leave my office!" Lo Tis finally stood up and kicked Sela out. Closing the door with a slam, Lo Tis continued her whining until she realized that she was powerful enough to do whatever she wanted. Ridding off Korra wouldn't be a problem to her, just an order to Agent T or any other servant would suffice to achieve this purpose, but a good plan would be needed to cover the crime. Lo Tis started pondering about it Chapter 2: Colors of Fire * To do: ** Sela and Sawang Fire cohort with the Ket Le the hobo. (Later on, Ket Le introduces Lo Tis to the carnivorous Pabu *Plot Point*) Chapter 3: Sucky Encounters Chapter 4: Confrontations